Nae Sajangnim
by KimYeWook411
Summary: Udah pernah di publish :3 karena terjadi sesuatu, di publish ulang xD. Gk bisa bikin summary xD langsung baca aja :D . Yewook / BL


Annyeong ^^

Sebelumnya ff ini pernah di publish, tapi karna Ter-hapus terpaksa saya publish lagi T_T.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook **

**Kim Jong Woon **

**Other cast **

**.**

**Genre : Yaoi **

**.**

**Typo(s) **

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov **

Cuaca di seoul korea selatan saat ini sedang memasuki musim panas. Sebagian orang menikmatinya dengan pergi piknik bersama keluarga menikmati musim panas bulan ini dan sebagian dari mereka ada juga yang masih beraktifitas seperti biasa a.k.a bekerja. Sama halnya dengan seorang namja mungil nan imut – untuk ukuran seorang namja- ini. ia berdiri didepan perusahaan terbesar di Kore selatan 'Kim Corp' itulah nama yang terpajang di depan gedung perusahaan besar itu. Kim Ryeowook, nama namja manis ini.

**Ryeowook Pov **

Annyeong kom ryeowook imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku 'wookie'. Aku mahasiswa tamatan Kyunghee University. Aku diseoul sendiri, aits... jangan kalian kira aku anak jatim-piatu, kalian salah. Aku masih memiliki orang tua, hanya saja orang tuaku sekarang berada di Incheon.

'haaahh~ sudah beberapa kali aku menghembuskan nafas beratku. Hari ini aku akan mencoba melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan besar ini, mana tau saja aku diterima ? 'Haahh~ kim ryeowook, faighting!'

Dengan kegugupan yang melanda, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku memasuki bangunan besar ini. "annyeong haseyo" ucap pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis. "Annyeong haseyo. Bisa saya bantu tuan?" selain dia cantik, dia juga ramah. "Saya kesini ingin melamar pekerjaan." Jawabku tak kalah ramah. "baiklah, anda bisa langsung ke ruangan tuan Shin yang berada di lantai 4" katanya dengan ramah. "Gamsahamnida" jawabku sambil membungkukkan badan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih tentunya. Langsung saja aku menuju lift untuk menuju lantai 4.

Sesampainya di lantai 4, aku langsung mencari ruangan yang di bilang oleh noona resepsionis tadi. 'Shin Manager' itulah nama yang tertera di depan pintu coklat tersebut.

**.**

**Y & w **

**. **

**Normal Pov **

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"masuk" jawab seorang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Annyeong haseyo. Kim Ryeowook Imnida" ucap ryeowook memberi salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "silahkan duduk"ucap seorang namja yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya 'Shin Dong Hee'. "ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?" tanya Shindong ramah. "ah~ ne. saya kemari ingin melamar pekerjaan " jawab ryeowook sambil memberikan surat lamaran dan beberapa surat lainnya kepada shindong.

"baiklah saya akan memeriksanya sebentar." Jawab shindong. "Sepertinya kau anak yang pintar." Puji shindong sambil tersenyum dan ryeowook membalasnya dengan senyum manis. "Selamat kau diterima. Mulai besok kau sudah boleh bekerja" ujar shindong setelah cukup lama ia melihat surat-surat yang diberikan ryeowook kepadanya. "Jeongmal" tanya ryeowook tak percaya.

"Ne."jawab shindong tak lupa pula senyum yang menghiasi wajah lucunya. "Ahh~ baiklah. Saya pamit Tuan. Gamsahamnida ." setelah membungkuk dan memberikan salam, ryeowook segera berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus mempekerjakannya sebagai Assisten Pribadi untuk anak itu" gumam shindong sambil tersenyum misterius. Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**Y&w **

**. **

**.**

**Normal Pov **

Cuaca kota seoul, korea selatan saat ini sangat cerah. Semua orang kembali melanjutkan akifitas seperti biasa. Tak terkecuali bagi keluarga ini. seiap pagi selalu saja ada keributan kecil yang berasal dari rumah besar ini.

"Yaakk! Kim Jong Woon. Ireona!" teriak nyonya besar –kim heechul-. Sedangkan sang suami-Kim hankyung-hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat istrinya yang berteriak untuk membangunkan anak sulungnya-Kim Jong Woon-.

"Bisakah eomma tidak berteriak pagi ini?" tanya si bungsu-Kim Kibum-. sudah beberapa kali sang eomma membangunkan sang anak sulung. Ah ya. Perkenalkan, mereka keluarga 'Kim' pemilik perusahaan terbesar di korea selatan 'Kim Corp'.

Kim Hankyung. seorang kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik perusahaan 'Kim Corp'. Kim Heechul istri dari Kim hankyung memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan sangat hobi berbelanja. Kim Jong Woon atau sering di panggil yesung ini putra pertama dari kim ankyung dan kim heechul, dia memiliki suara yang sangat indah dan sekarang ia akan menjadi direktur di perusahaan appanya. Dan terakhir si bungsu Kim Kibum, dia terkenal dengan killer smilenya dan seorang mahasiswa di Inha university memasuki semester akhir.

"Isshh.. hyungmu itu sangat susah sekali untuk dibangunkan." Kata nyonya kim kesal. "Kibum-ah, cepat kau bangunkan hyungmu itu." nkata heechul-lagi. "Arraseo" jawab kibum malas. Langsung saja ia menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai 2, kamar yesung.

"Yakk... hyung ireona!" eriak kibumsaat sampai di depan pintu kamar yesung. "jika kau tidak turun dalam waktu 20 menit, maka siap siap saja kura-kura jelekmu itu tidak akan ada lagi di akuariu." Teriak kibum. mendengar ancaman dari sang dongsaeng, yesung langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan sang pelaku tersenyum evil di balik pintu saat mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar sang hyung. Kibum kembali ke lantai 1 setelah urusannya selesai.

"Bagaimana kibum-ah, apakah hyungmu sudah bangun?"kata sang kepala keluarga. "sudah appa." Ucap kibum sambil memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh san eomma.

**.**

**.**

**Y& W**

**.**

**.**

**Yesung Pov**

Haahh~~ dia mengganggu acara idurku. Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi sebelum dongsaengku yang menyebalkan itu membangunkanku atau lebih tepatnya saat eomma berteriak. Hari ini, hari dimana aku akan menjadi direktu di perusahaan appa. Jika boleh memilih, aku akan memilih menjadi penyanyi dari pada aku harus berurusan dengan kertas-kertas yang membuat kepalaku pusing. Selesai memandangi penampilanku didepan cermin, aku bergegas keluar dari kamar dan segera turun keruang makan.

"Pagi appa, eomma" sapaku saat sudah berada diruang makan. "Cepatlah sarapan atau kau nani akan terlambat bekerja " ucap eomma. "eomma, appa aku akan berangkat bersama siwon." Kata dongsaengku. "kau sudah baikan dengan siwon?" tanyaku pada nya. Siwon atau nama lengkapnya Choi Siwon dia adalah namjachingu kibum. dia juga seorang pebisnis dan setau ku, mereka bertengkar kerena masalah kecil. Cih.. dasar kekanak-kanakan.

"Ne. dia yang meminta maaf."katanya cuek. Aku hanya mngedikan bahu dan melanjutkan sarapanku. Sampai suara seseorang yang sudah kenal memasuki pendengaranku.

"Annyeong ahjussi, ahjumma" sapanya ramah. " Pagi wonie" ucap eomma. "Hey.. kau tidak mengucapkan salam buat kakak iparmu ini eoh?" ucapku padanya karna dia hanya mengucapkan salam dngan appa dan eomma. "ah ya aku lupa. Pagi Hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Appa, eomma aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" pamit kibum seelah mencium pipi kedua orang tua ku. "hey.. kau tidak melakukannya kepadaku?", "sama kura-kuramu saja hyung" apa katanya tadi. Kalau ia tidak lari sudah aku pukul kepalnya itu. "Hati-hati chagiya" ucap eomma. "ahjussi, ahjumma, hyung aku pamit. Annyeong" pamit siwon dan pergi menyusul kibum yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi. Setelah Sibum couple pergi, tinggal kami bertiga.

"Yesung, cepat cari calon istrimu", "Uhuk.. uhuk astaga eomma. Bisakah eomma tidak membicarakan soal itu? umurku masih muda eomma." Kata ku saat medengarkan ucapan eommaku. "Mwo? Kau sudah berumur 26 tahun yesung. Eomma tidak mau tau kau harus menemukan calon istrimu dalam waktu seminggu. Jika tidak, eomma akan mengikut sertakan kau dalam kencan buta." Kata eomma yang berhasil membuatku terkejut. Ish.. eomma benar benar. "Baiklah"

**.**

**.**

**Y & W**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Dengan perasaan kesal, yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sarapanku sudah selesai. Aku pergi eomma." Kata yesung berlalu dari ruang makan. Tapi, suara eommanya membuat langkahnya berhenti. "Eomma tak pernah main-main dengan perkataan eomma yesung-ah." Kata heechul. "Baiklah eomma" jawab yesung meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya –Mungkin masih kesal dengan sang eomma-. "aku pergi dulu yeobo"kata hankyung sambil mencium kening sang istri. "Baiklah. Hati-hati chagiya"ucap heechul pada suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**Y & W**

**.**

**Normal Pov **

Ditempat lain, seorang namja manis sedang berdiri di halte bus yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat kerja pertamanya. Sesekali ia melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangan mungilnya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya bus yang ditunggunya datang dan langsung saja ia naik ke dalam bus tersebut.

**SKIP TIME **

Sesampainya di halte bus yang berjarak tak jauh dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, langsung saja ryeowook turun dari bus tersebut. Dan ia berjalan kaki sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Mp3 melalui handsead ungunya menuju gedung yang akan menjadi tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

**Ryeowook Pov **

Akhirnya aku sampai juga. 'Haahh~ ryeowook, Semangat! ' kataku menyemangati diriku sendiri. saat aku membuka pintu masuk, tiba-tiba saja aku dihampiri oleh seseorang yang tidak ku kenal. "Pagi. Apakah kau Kim Ryeowook?" tanya nya padaku. Hey.. bagaimana ia tau namaku, padahalkan aku baru bekerja di sini hari ini. "Ne." jawabku sedikit bingung tentunya. "Mari ikut saya. Tuan shin dong hee sudah menunggu anda." Kata orang itu. 'Choi MinHo.' Dan ia membawaku ke lantai 4 tempat ruangan tuan shin.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk" kata seseorang dari dalam yang ku yakini itu adalah tuan shin. "Permisi tuan, Kim Ryeowook sudah datang." Ucap minho. "Pagi tuan." Sapaku sambil membungkuk. "pagi ryeowook-ah. Cha.. mari ku antarkan kau ke ruanganmu." Kata tuan shin. Langsung saja aku mengikutinya. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruanganku, tuan shin mengatakan aku akan menjadi asisten pribadi direktur utama diperusahaan ini. Sesampainya, kami-aku dan tuan shin- didepan pintu coklat yang ku yakini sebagai ruangannya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk!" kata seseorang dari dalam, dan tuan shin membuka pintu coklat itu. saat pintu sudah terbuka dan kami masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang ada didalam.

"KAU!"

**.**

**.**

**Y & W **

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov **

Ryeowook bersama dengan shindong, berjalan menuju ruang kerja direktur utama perusahaan ini. kini, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu berwarna coklat yang diyakini ryeowook ruangan sang atasan.

Tok... tok.. tok...

'masuk!' setelah mendengar seruan dari dalam, shindong membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu diikuti oleh ryeowook di belakang. Ryeowook dapat melihat seorang namja duduk di belakang meja kerjanya yang diyakini ryeowook orang itu pasti atasannya. Tapi, wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat jelas karena orang tersebut menundukkan kepala karena ia sedang membaca laporan –sepertinya-. Dan, saat orang itu mengangkat kepalnya, betapa terkejutnya ryeowook saat melihat wajah orang yang ada didepannya saat ini begitupun sebaliknya.

"KAU/KAU?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

**Annyeong readers... ^^ masih ingat dengan ff ini gk? Ff ini saya publish ulang karna sesuatu terjadi :3 . dan ada sedikit perubahan di cerita :D . oke, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya ^^ **

**Terimakasih ^^**


End file.
